Forbidden Love
by Lilac Snow
Summary: On a stormy night , a mysterious girl collapsed in front of the Vongola HQ. This girl was told to gain trust of the Vongola Guardian in order to betray them . But will the kind-hearted girl do it ? Kindly review !
1. Chapter 1

The rain is pouring like a million falling stars . The lightning flashes spookily illuminated the stark leafless trees swaying wildly in the wind , threatening to break apart . Every now and then thunder would boom , light up the sky for a second or two . The once sunny and warm sky now become dark and shadowed.

_Tap Tap Tap_ someone is running under this poor weather , trying to find a shelter to warm up her fragile body . The girl was wearing a hood , trying to cover every inches of her body from the icy wind . The path she choose was not an easy one , as you can see from the torn hood and injured limbs , but the girl keep running and running . To the direction of Vongola HQ .

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the room is either talking or laughing , creating a warm atmosphere , except for a certain skylark and pineapple head glaring at each other . They seems to not be affected by the harsh weather outside . Being a kind person as he was , Yammamoto Takeshi pray that no one stay outside under this weather .

Turning his view from the window , he look around the room , or living room to be exact . All of the Vongola guardian has live together after they inherit the Vongola rings from the previous generation .However Hibari Kyoya , the cloud guardian who dislike crowding live near the HQ in a japanese style house . Yammamoto is kind of glad that Tsuna ask everyone to live together in this mansion so that they can protect each other when other famiglia attack .

Even though they are all living together , he couldn't help but feel lonely . It's not that everyone is ignoring him , its just that every guardian had their partner or lover . Since Tsuna had become the Vongola Decimo , he married Kyoko , while Gokudera and Haru are dating , Ryohei had married long ago with Hana , Mukuro had engage with Chrome months ago and their wedding bell are close , Lambo has Basil or Spanner as his playmate , even THE cold and unapproachable Hibari has I-pin as his partner.

_Ma never mind , I can always play with Lambo _ thought Yammamoto as he smile .

**THUD THUD THUD **The sudden loud bangs echoed through the living room and everyone stop their activities , wondering if they heard wrong .

**THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD **and confirm that there is someone at the door .

' I wonder who will visit under this kind of weather ? ' Kyoko said out loud as she prepared to go and open the main door .

' Ah Kyoko wait a minute , it may be some kind of sudden attack from the enemy . ' Hana is worried that her friend will get hurt .

' But outside is raining heavily , what if someone need our help ? ' Being a soft-hearted person she is , she can't ignore someone who need help , even if it is the enemy .

' But - ' Hana wasn't able to finish her sentence when the banging sound is heard again .

**THUD THUD THUD THUD**

' I'll go and see ' Yammamoto smiled and get up and walks towards the corridor that leds to the main door .

' Be careful ' came Kyoko voice and it echoed through the corridor towards the main door .

**thud thud thud** the banging is softer this time as Yammamoto approched the huge double doors ,he couldn't help but wonder if the intruder has no strength left . One hand on the door knob , the other on his katana , he pulled the heavy mass , prepared for any attack .

What he didn't prepared was a girl fall towards him as he open the door . A wet , hooded figure and injured limbs .

' RYOHEI ! ' shouted Yammamoto immediately as he carry the hooded figure to the closest bed he could find which happen to be the nursery . Then the Vongola Sun guardian came rushing along with the rest of the people .

And that was how the Vongola famiglia has a new member .

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

_' As the next head for the Bertesca Famiglia , it is your duty to carry out this mission ' _

_'But I don't - '_

_' Shush ! You must carry out this mission for the future of this family ! And I will not accept any further objection , understand ?! '_

_'... Yes grandfather... I...I will carry out this mission ..'_

_'I hope that you will finish this mission without any mistake , after all , you need to sneak into the Vongola Famiglia as a spy and gain their trusts . And in the end __**you**__ will betray them for our family to get stronger .'_

_' ...but grandfather , there are so many ways to gain power and fame , why we must do this ? I don't understand ! '_

_' This is the fastest way to become stronger ! I'm sure you will understand someday ! Sienna ! ' roared the angry Bertesca head . _

_And so , the soon-to-be head of Bertesca Famiglia was send to the path that lead to the Vongola HQ . The famiglia doesn't care about the bad weather or the injuries on the girl's body , they didn't care about their famiglia , all they care and see is money , power and fame . _

XXXXXXXXXX

The light ray from the outside shone through the window onto the white bedsheets . The skys are clear , light pierce through the clouds like soft cotton , free from dark clouds and the the cheerful sound of birds chirpping could be heard .

Inside the room , on the white bed , a sleeping figure could be seen .There are also two girls busy cleaning the girl's body and bandange the injuries she suffered . They also change her clothes into clean one and patches up the torn cloak she was wearing when she first arrive here .

' Ohaiyou , Kyoko-chan , Haru-chan , how is the girl ? ' asked Hana .

' Ohaiyou , Hana-chan ' replied Haru cheerfully as she wiped the dirt out of the girl's hand .

' Ohaiyou , Hana . It seem like the girl catch a cold from the rain the other night , I hope she recover soon . ' came Kyoko answer as she was worry about the condition of the girl on the bed .

' Don't be so worry , Kyoko-chan . It's just a cold , not something too serious . ' said Haru .

' Yeah , with your care , I'm sure she will be off the bed in a short time . ' Hana said assured Kyoko .

They continue and chat a little bit but stop when the girl on the bed stirred . The girl slowly opened her eyes and scanned the unfamiliar place she was in . _Where am I . _thought the girl when she spotted three female standing by her bed and look at her worriedly .

' Whe - ' she couldn't finish her sentence because her throat are too dry and she immediately start coughing .

Kyoko who is closer to the table pour a glass of water and hand it over to her . The girl quickly gulped down the water to eased the pain on her throat .

' Thank you ' came a shy reply from the girl . The girl's voice is small but they managed to hear it . They smiled knowing the girl was okay now .

' You're welcome . How do you feel ? Does anywhere hurt ? Are you hungry ? ' Haru bombared the girl with the question .

' ... Em...' the girl doesn't know how to reply and can only stared at her with wide eyes .

' Calm down Haru-chan ' _so the girl name is Haru . _

' I'm Kyoko Sawada , what is your name ? ' and _this girl with soft voice and beautiful face is Kyoko...ahh !...I forgot to answer her questions ! _

' N..Nice to meet you , my name is Sienna . ' I manage to say those words with my sore throat .

' I'm Hana Sasagawa ' _she's so mature , like a big sister _' And I'm Haru Miura ' _ she's so hyper but kind of cute , _thought Sienna as she looked at them and smiled .

' Let's go and eat breakfast with the others , Sienna .' the one named Haru gently pull me from the bed and led me to the dining room followed by Hana And Kyoko chatting behind .

XXXXXXXXXX

' Arghhhh ... ' Yammamoto yawn as he walked down the stair . Yesterday he was thinking about the girl he carried to the nursery all night and has neglected his sleep , _why is a girl doing outside on a weather like that ? ,_ he was deep in thought and did not notice a certain brunette was looking at him .

' Yammamoto ? Didn't sleep well ? You look tired . ' Tsuna asked while looking up from the newspaper that he holding .

' Kufufufu...Must be thinking about the girl yesterday . ' came a teasing reply from Mukuro .

' Oh ? You already care for her ? You don't even know her name . ' Gokudera continue to say while grinning .

' Maa maa , I am just worry about her , after all she had to endured the storm last night , right ? ' Yammamoto defend himself while taking a seat across from Chrome .

' That's right , I am also concern about her ... ' Tsuna said .

' Jyuudaime , I'm sure that Haru will bring her here if the girl wake up . ' assured Gokudera to a worry looking Tsuna .

As if the girls can hear their conversaton , they appeared at the dining hall soon after Gokudera finish his sentence . Yammamoto heard some voices so he assume that the girls are coming . He lift his head to greet the girls but was shocked to see a girl with waist-long pale blue hair with them . Sienna is wearing a simple white strapped dress that end until her thigh , and a dark blue short that shows her long legs . She skin tone was pale , probably paler than Chrome's , but her cheeks had a blush of healthy pink .

She instantly captured Yammamoto's eyes but quickly turn away , blushing . _She is beautiful . _Yammamoto thought in mind , and did't realise he'd been staring at her for a while if Chrome did not gently kicking his leg and Mukuro's ' Kufufufu ' with an amused eyes .

Entering the dining hall , Kyoko took a seat beside Tsuna while Haru took her seat beside Gokudera . Hana pull Sienna to a seat beside her which coincidencely was next to Yammamoto . Chrome gave her a gentle smile when Sienna seated .

_Phew... Glad that Hana is beside me . _thought Sienna after she returned Chrome a cheerful smile .

' Okay , since Sienna is unfamiliar with us , so how about we introduced ourself to her ? ' say Kyoko while looking at everyone .

' Well , I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi ' _Sawada ? Same as Kyoko , are they siblings ? _' Also Vongola Decimo and Kyoko's husband . ' he ended it with a smile . _So he is the head of this Famiglia ? He doesn't look strong with his warm brown eyes and hair spiked over like a bush . And Kyoko is married to him , they look like a kind couple but not a mafia boss . _Sienna concluded .

' I'm Gokudera Hayato , Jyuudaime's right-hand-man and Vongola Storm Guardian . ' the one with silver hair speaks . _He look more like a mafia ..._

' Sasagawa Ryohei ! To the extreme !' the one with short white hair spoke . _...Extreme...?_

'...?...' Sienna expression clearly show that she doesn't understand .

' Sorry , Sienna . I'll introduce him to you . ' Hana said while trying to keep her husband to shut up . ' Hmnph ...' and with a bread in Ryohei's mouth , she succeed .

' Hai ~ so troublesome . He's Sasagawa Ryohei and Vongola Sun Guardian . And I'm married to him . ' Hana ended with a happy and content expression .

' Nihao , I'm I-pin and he is Kyoya Hibari , the Vongola Cloud Guardian , nice to meet you . ' she pointed to a man next to her and say . _She has a chinese essence , but she really is pretty ._

' Hn ' was Hibari's answer and a signature glare . _...c..cold... _Sienna couldn't help but shiver a bit .

' I'm Lambo , the Vongola Lighting Guardian ' came a short and boring reply from a teen . _He's young ._

'Kufufufu ... don't mind Lambo , he's just upset there has no sweets for him . By the way , I'm Mukuro Rokudo , the Mist Guardian and this here is my fiance , Chrome Dokuro .' a man with unusual hairstyle said .

' Nice to meet you .' beside him a women with shoulder long violet hair speaks up , she has a soft voice .

' Yo , I'm Yammamoto Takeshi , Tsuna's left-hand-man and Vongola Rain Guardian . Nice to have you here . ' a man with a scar on his chin said .

Sienna stand up and bow a little to show her sincerity . ' Nice to meet you all , I'm Sienna .'

_Sienna , what a nice name _, Yammamoto thinks as he eye the girl beside him .

' Sienna , let's not be so formal , have a seat .' Tsuna kindly said . ' There are other people from our famiglia which yet to meet you , but I think you will meet them soon ...'

'Lambo is hungry .' Lambo cut in and say . With that he munch down a piece of sandwich in front of him and proceed to take another one , which turn out to be Gokudera's . Then , a fight between them started just for a sandwich . Tsuna trying to stop the fight but failed , Haru and Kyoko chatting happily , Hibari and I-pin quietly left soon after , Chrome shared her excitement about her wedding to Hana . Basicaly , the dining hall is a mess .

' Aha , sorry for all the noise . It is our daily routine . ' Yammamoto say it like nothing .

' Daily routine ?! ' Sienna is shocked , _**this**__ is daily routine? _. ' Your famiglia is quite ... full of energy . ' She manage to find a proper word to say .

' Ahahaha , our family is lively ' _no , its disasterous . _' By the way , why are you doing outside in that weather yesterday ? ' _Crap , what should I say ? They seem nice , I don't want to lie to them ..._

Yammamoto notice that Sienna was uncomfortable with the question so he quickly reply ' Maa if its something important that you can't say , that don't force yourself to say it . '

Sienna is glad that Yammamoto could understand her and didn't force her to say it .

' Thank you . ' Sienna smiled to him . To her oblivious , she didn't notice the light shade of pink on Yammamoto's face as he quickly turn away from her .

' Yammamoto ? What's wrong ? Why did you suddenly turn away ? ' Sienna innocently ask .

' N..Nothing . ' _Damn it , why did I stutter ? _

Just like that , Yammamoto didn't realise he was starting to fall for the beautiful bluenette next to him . And neither did Sienna know she will be the same fo a certain rain guardian .

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Sienna somehow manage to survive through the breakfast with a full stomach . _I'm so full now _thought Sienna as she rubbed her stomach contently . Everyone has gone to do their respective works , Mukuro and Chrome is preparing for the wedding next month with the help of Hana and Kyoko , after all , they've done it before .

' Sienna , how about I ask someone to show you around the place so you wouldn't get lost ? ' Sienna jerked when Tsuna's suddenly ask from behind her .

' Never mind , I can find my way around here , if I get lost I can just ask around . ' Sienna smile , she doesn't want to bother Tsuna doing his work .

Tsuna seem to worry about her but he just brush it off ' Alright , if you need anything , feel free to ask anyone . '

' Thanks . ' after Sienna thanked him , he walks up the stairs towards his office . Seeing that the brunette disappear around the corner , she heaved a sigh of relief . _Finally i'm alone now . _

Sienna walk away from the dining room and towards the corridor that is opposite from the staircase . _This place is huge , it's like a castle . _Sienna thinks as she looks around the mansion .

After wandering around for half an hour, she found that she's lost . _Oh great , just great , I'm lost ._ Sienna inwardly cried .

Looking around for an exit , she noticed every corridor look the same and to make it worse , there's no one around to ask for directions . Just when she is about to scream out of frustration , she spotted a door that led to the outside , thanking the god , she walks towards the glass door and open it , leading her to a wide , open , grassy area .

Breathing in the fresh air , Sienna saw a relaxing chair under a tree shade and make a beeline towards it . She sat on it and soon she began to relax . Sienna can feel the warm breeze brushing against her skin , trees gently swaying , creating a nice rustling sound .

She close her eyes and begin to think .

_They ignore the fact that I'm a complete stranger and took me in . And although the Vongola guardians has different personallities , kind , loyal , carefree , annoying , mischievious , pampered , cold , they can unite as one to protect their loves one , while my family is the completely opposite . They only cares about money , fames , power , and all the guardians stay together only because it benefits them , I saw many times my family leaves because our family is weak and poor . _

Sienna open her eyes and stared into the sky .

_I can see that this family has a strong bond that can't be broken easily , even if they're defeated , they still have each other , protecting and supporting . Ahh ... I really am jealous ... jealous of their strong bond... jealous that they have a person to go back to...and jealous that they have each other to back them up when they're down . _

Sienna stood up from the chair and walk out from the shade , she saw a cliff . _Maybe the seeing the sea can make me stop thinking ._

Yammamoto bumped into Tsuna and heard that Sienna is wandering around , he is worry that she will get lost , thus he ask him to look for her .

Thinking where Sienna could be , he absent mindly strode around . With his luck , he spotted her at the grass field , but instinct tell him something feels wrong as the blue figure slowly making her way towards the cliff .

' Sienna ? '

_I'm a spy here , I cannot mix my emotions with my missions , ... but... I feel as I was being loved and cared here , and the more I stay , the more I desire... No No No , I can't , I will finish my mission and go back to my family , and slowly erase the memories here ... _Sienna was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that she was about to fall down the cliff , and be swept away by the strong current .

Yammamoto run to the glass doors Sienna came out from , _something's wrong , but what is it ? _ His eyes widen in realisation when he finally notice Sienna continue inching towards the end of the cliff . ' Sienna ! SIENNA ! '

_...but...will I forget it ? ..._ " ...i...nna ... Sienna ! "_ is someone calling me ? _"SIENNA ! "

Strong hands wrapped around her waist to prevent her from falling down the cliff . He then move slowly until they are away from the cliff , which happen to be under the tree .

Sienna realise that she was being hugged from behind , curiousity forced her to look up only to lock eyes with Yammamoto , their faces only inches apart .Being this close to her , Yammamoto could see that she was only shorter than him by a head , which is pretty tall for a women . He also notice Sienna had deep blue eyes , her skin seems paler when placed together with his , and the wind cause her soft locks to tickle his neck . _She also has a nice smell , not of perfume , but like flowers ._

**Baddump Baddump Baddump **Siennacould hear someone's heartbeat ._Is____it mine ?_

Suddenly feeling embarassed , he quickly pull his hands away from her waist only to miss the familiar warmth moments ago .

' A..Ahem , I..I was just stopping you . You might fall if I didn't catch you in time . ' Yammamoto say while scratching his neck , feeling shy .

' ... Aa... ? Oh ... Thank you . ' Sienna say , still in daze from all that thinking .

There is an awkward moment spreading in the atmosphere , Yammamoto standing there , feeling uncomfortable , while Sienna uses her hands and try to keep her hair out of her face .

' Eh ? Is that a ring on your finger ? ' Yammamoto saw a ring placed on Sienna middle finger . It was light blue in colour . _Does she know about flame ?_

' ...Erm ... yeah ...' _should I say to him ? But it won't do any harm telling him , right ? _ '... Erm ... you see , I'm a snow ring user . ' Sienna hesitate before saying .

' Snow flame ? ' asked Yammamoto puzzled .

XXXXXXXXXX

For some reason , short after Sienna told Yammamoto she is a snow ring user , the whole famiglia knew . When it is dinner time , there was many question thrown at her , since snow flame is consider a rare type . After some asking and answering , they somehow had a little knowledge about the flame . In the middle of questioning , Sienna unknowingly says that she has yet to control the flame . So Tsuna decide that Sienna need to practice and leave her in Yammamoto's care because he seems to have nothing to do . Then , the dinner went on as usual , which is mess .

After the dinner end , Sienna is show by Haru to her room , they chat a little and Haru bid her goodnight when they stop in front of a wooden door . Walking in , she sees that it is a large room , consider that this place is huge , There is a queen size bed in the center of the room , two long glass window on either side of the bed, and a wide floor-length glass door that led to a joined balcony with the next room , a big closet with clothes in it , and a private bathroom next to the closet . The floor was carpeted and she feel relax walking on it .

With a huff , Sienna lie on the fluffy bed , looking high up to the ceiling .

_Is it wrong to let the Vongola to know some information about me ? If I betray them in the future , will they use this information to attack me ? But they will help me to get stronger . Should I go to the training tomorrow ? What am I going to do ? _ there is so many thoughts running through her little mind right now .

**Fhuuuuuuuuuuu **the cold night breeze found it's way into the room and waking her up from her thoughts . _Where is the wind coming from ? All the windows are closed ...oh , the glass door is open . _

Sienna stands up and walks toward the glass doors , wanting to close it . But her action stops when she saw there is another door at the far end of the balcony . _Huh ? This balcony is connected to the next room ? If I remember , the room next to me is... _Sienna blushed at the thought of the handsome rain guardian . 

She quickly shakes her head and pat her redden cheeks . _What am I thinking ! I can't fall for my enemy ! I'm here for a mission , I'm here for a mission , I'm here for a mission ... _Sienna try to convince herself while locking the door to the balcony , at the same time , shutting her heart for any intruder .

XXXXXXXXXX

Yammamoto wake up early today , grinning like a idiot at the thought that he will be practicing with Sienna to help her control her flame. He get up from his bed and proceed to get ready for the day .

_I wonder is she strong ? What does she use for her weapon ? What is her box weapon , or did she have one ?_ there are many question about Sienna running through his head and he couldn't help but wanting to know more about her , or rather , wanting to be close to her .

On the other hand , Sienna already get dressed for the day . She was wearing a pair of white long pants that hugged her slender legs perfectly , and a simple gray sleeveless shirt . _This will do for today's practice , I can move comfortably . _She stand in front of the mirror and tie her hair up in a high ponytail with a gray hair tie that will match with her outfit .

Looking into the mirror , satisfied , Sienna walks out her room and make her way to the dining hall .

' Yo , good morning ' greets a sound behind her .

Sienna turns around to find Yammamoto there , like his usual formal attire , he is wearing a black suit with a blue shirt underneath it , and a tie tied losely around his collar . _As good looking as ever , wait ... what I'm thinking ? _

' Good morning , Yammamoto . ' she flashed a bright smile to him . He was lost in daze for a while as he eyed her clothes , hair tyed up , gray top and white pants , _simple but it suits her _, but Yammamoto thinks she show too much curves .

Sienna walk closer to him and waved a hand in front of him because she got no reply from him , ' Yammamoto , are you alright ? '

He was brought back to reality and saw that a pair of sapphire eyes was looking at him , full of concern . Also realising their close distance , he quickly turn away and scratch his neck without him knowing . A movement he usually do when he is embarassed or nervous .

' Ahh.. I was just ... ' Yammamoto doesn't know what to say , he just can't say that he was looking at her . ' .. thinking about our practice today . ' and he simply make up something .

Sienna eyed him wearily and shrugged it off .

' Let's go to the dining hall together . ' she says and pull Yammamoto by the arm to the direction of said place , as you can already hear the noise coming from that place . Absent mindly , Yammamoto let her drag him because he only focus on her hands that is on his arm , _Her hand so soft and warm . _

Breakfast is loud as usual , but there's someone missing , or more accurately , a soon-to-be married couple was missing .

' Where is Mukuro and Chrome ? ' ask Sienna . She thought everyone must eat together no matter how busy or how much you hate crowding , for it's an unspoken rule she come to learn while she stayed at this famiy short ago .

' Oh , they already left . ' came a simple answer from Fuuta, an informant who is able to make incredibly accurate rankings . _Maybe for the preparations of the wedding ._

' So fast , did they ate their breakfast ? ' Yammamoto ask , slightly suprised .

' Um , they already ate , they are the first one to arrive here , they leave when I come down . ' Fuuta say to both of them .

' Ohh . ' Sienna simply answer as she fed herself a spoon full of mushroom soup .

It was silent for a while until ...

' Sienna- nee , you look **sexy** in that outfit . ' Lambo casually comment as he set his eye on her cleavage .

' *cough* *cough* ! ' The sudden comment make her choke on her mushroom soup , Yammamoto kindly hand her some tissue and pat her back to cease the coughing . The comment make the quarreling and chit-chatting stop and all eyes darts towards Lambo .

' Lambo , who taught you that ? ' Tsuna asked the teen who cannot read the situation .

' It's Byakuran . ' stated Lambo not knowing he has practically throw a bomb at Byakuran .

' Byakuran ? When did you met him ? I didn't recall sending you to the Millefiore Famiglia . ' Tsuna ask , confused .

' I met him when I was on a mission at the Gesso Famiglia . He told me that sexy has the same meaning as pretty . ' Lambo say it like it was a matter of fact .

' Lambo , that's not the actual meaning ! ' Kyoko say slightly frustrated because of a certain someone corrupt her family's innocent mind . ' Later come to the library , I tell you what the **actual** meaning is .' her voice is strict , like a mother scolding her child , but in a gentler way .

' Huh ? Whyyy ? '

' Because I say so . ' Kyoko is firm and Lambo know what will happen if he continue to fight back .

' ... Okay ... ' reluctantly , Lambo follow as what the mafia wife said .

Sensing the tense atmosphere at the hall and an unhappy Lambo , plus feeling bad that Lambo only wanted to tell her she look good today , Sienna open her mouth and said , ' Lambo , don't be so down , after you finish talking to Kyoko , I'll make you some sweets . '

' Really ?! ' he brighten up since someone offer him sweets .

' Ehm , what do you want ? ' Sienna ask smiling .

' Lambo wants chocolate truffles , blueberry tarts , cookies , strawberry short cakes ... ' went on Lambo's blabbering . _Did he had a black hole in his stomach? He sure has a large appetite . Well , he might in his growing stage . _Sienna's smile widen at the lightning guardian's cheerfulness . Others sweat droped at Lambo's ranting .

' Don't be bothered , just make him something as long as it's sweet . ' Hana whispered at her ear and Sienna nodded at her , her smile still there . _Never mind , I'll try to satisfied him . _

Breakfast return to it's usual routine as the maid serve a large plate of pancakes with a jar of honey . Lambo stop talking and take a large portion of pancakes to his plate , result to an angry Gokudera . Again , Tsuna tried to stop the fight , Ryohei talking about extreme with a confused Fuuta , and Hana gossip with Kyoko and Haru . The only quiet one is Hibari and I-pin , as they are making a small conversation , it's like they're being cut apart from the noisy world . _So lively._ Sienna continue to sip on her soup .

No one notice Yammamoto staring at Lambo with a mix of anger and jealousy in his brown orbs . _Is Lambo interested in Sienna ? Is he going for her ? _After a little debate in his mind , Yammamoto decided to talk to him later when he had the chance .

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

The Vongola HQ has many training rooms , originally , Yammamoto trained in a room decorated like a dojo , but since Sienna will be training with him , they will be using the basement . That training room can fit in two football field , or maybe larger , four exits in each direction , walls made from highly densed metal ( not easily destroy ) , a suitable place for people who cannot control their flame , for an example , Sienna .

' Whoa , it's spacious . ' sapphire orbs scanning around the room , taking in whatever she saw although it's nearly empty , except some air bikes in the corner .

' Yeah , we have plenty of room to move around . ' Yammamoto walks past Sienna towards the center of the room .

Sienna is excited to be in a training room so big and huge . Back at the Bertesca Famiglia , her training room was so small that she couldn't use her weapon freely , that is also why she hasn't master her flame . _Now I can train to my heart content ._

Yammamoto look over his shoulder to stole a glance of Sienna , only to see her eyes sparkling with excitement .

' Ooi , Sienna , let's start . ' Yammamoto grinned .

Sienna turn to the source of voice to see Yammamoto is in a battle mood , a katana covered in rain flame in his hands , ready to strike any moment .

She light her ring with her flame and pull out one of her box . ' I won't hold back , don't blame me if you lose ! ' She inject her flame into the box and suddenly Sienna is holding a staff .

' Oh , so your weapon is a staff ? ' Yammamoto observe the staff , it is a long one , white in colour with gold decorating each end .

' Don't underestimate it ! ' Sienna attack him but was easily blocked . She continue to attack but make sure to keep some of her attack unrevealed , for future uses .

_She is pretty fast , but not strong enough . _Yammamoto thought as he block her attack , and some distance between them . _And she doesn't has the stamina . _He lowered his guard , waiting for Sienna to catch her breath , clearly tired after all those attacks .

' W..Why ...aren't ...y..you attacking ? ' ask Sienna as she raised her eyebrow , confused .

' I may hurt you , and I don't want that to happen . ' he say with a frown , the thought of hurting her pains his heart , and he wonders why .

Sienna look at him at his answer but Yammamoto look away , embarrassed. She then smiled .

' Then I will make you . ' with a swift movement , she took out her another box and opened it . ' **Renna di Nevicare** '

Smokes surronding Sienna and Yammamoto couldn't see clearly . _Did she open her box weapon ? _ The smoke slowly dispersed and he could see it now , in fact , he could see it very clearly , because it's right in front of him , or might say , attacking him . _A reindeer ?_

The reindeer is strong , and fast . _If this keep up , I will take damage _. _Well ,_ _I have no choice . _

Yammamoto dodge another attack , ' **Shigure Soen Ryu , Shajiku no Ame **! ' then he charges forward and attacks with a thrust , successfully knocking the reindeer down . The animal then engulfed in a pale blue flame and dissapeared , he look towards Sienna's direction but saw no one there . _Shit , where is she ? _

' **Cataratta di Neve** ! ' came a voice behind him , and the next second he know , his ring , flame and katana was frozen , he attempt to turn around , but his legs was also frozen to the ground . _Since when she got to my back ? ...ohh..._

' Huh , pretty smart aren't you ? Use your box weapon to distract me and find a chance to attack from behind . '

' How's that ? You can't move , you lose . ' Sienna walks in front of him and smiled victoriously .

' No , I didn't . '

**Crack crack crack **the ice was broken to pieces and in mere seconds , Yammamoto is already behind Sienna , sword placed at her neck , but at a safe distance .

She is so shocked that she forgot to move . _How did he broke my ice ? I remember I frozed him ._

' H..How... y..y..you ... ' she cannot make up a proper sentence and stared up at him with wide eyes .

' I broke your ice using my flames . ' he put down his katana and smirk . _She looks cute when she's stuttering . _

' B..but ... you're...you're... frozen ! Your flames was frozen ! ' Sienna turn around and look him in the eyes , she's desperate to know the answer .

' Well , my flames can't be frozen . '

' What ?! ' _I don't understand . _

Yammamoto leaned closer to her and she lean back slightly , ' My flames came from my heart , not from my ring , you frozed my ring , but not my heart . '

Their faces are only inches apart , and realising this fact , Sienna couldn't help but blush a deep red , but she continue to look in his eyes , like she was glued to it . Heart skipped a beat or two when he leaned closer and closer , until ...

**BAAM ! **The loud sound of the door caused them to jump away , and on instict , Yammamoto quickly points his katana at the intruder .

' ... Yammamoto-nii , could you point it another way ? ' came a boring voice , and no doubt it's Lambo's .

' Oh Lambo , it's just you , ahaa , sorry . ' he put down his katana and it turn back to a bamboo stick . The atmosphere seems awkward between the two adults with what almost happen just now , and they don't have the courage to look into each other's eyes . Scrathing the back of his neck , he simply make up a lame excuse and take his leaves .

It was silent for a while , but Lambo decide to break it .

' Sienna-nee , what happened ? ' Lambo innocently ask .

' ...Erm ... it's... erm ...what are you doing here ? ' Sienna try to change the subject and it works .

' Lambo is here because Sienna-nee promised to make sweets for Lambo ! ' Lambo immediately forget what he ask at the mention of sweets .

' Oh , yeah . ' _I forgot . _' Then , let's go to the kitchen . ' Sienna smile at the sight of a happy teen .

On the way to the kitchen , you can see a hyper Lambo blabbering nonsence and a calm Sienna walking behind , thinking about the scene just now .

XXXXXXXXXX

Yammamoto successfully escape the situation and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding . _Am I insane ? What the hell was I trying to do ? _ He doesn't know why but seeing a blushing Sienna , his body react by itself and lean closer to her . Frustrated , he took a cold shower to calm down his mind . Slipping in a fresh pair of dark T-shirt and sweatpants , he proceed down the stairs and towards the kitchen , thinking of something to eat .

His footsteps stops however , when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen . Curiousity gets the better of him as he open the door and walk inside , what he didn't expect was a certain snow ring user holding a pack of flour and a teen running towards him , head to toe covered in flour .

' Yammamoto-nii , help me ! Sienna-nee is throwing flour at me . ' giggled Lambo when he saw the rain guardian .

' You started it . '

' Maa maa , Lambo , you should go and clean up . ' He hate to say but if Kyoko sees Lambo likes this , he will get scolded , again .

' Ehhh , Lambo don't wanna . ' Lambo pout and whine like a baby .

' Lambo , go take a shower , the sweets will be ready whwn you come down . ' Sienna says looking at the living mess she created .

' Really ? '

' Aa , now hurry and go shower . ' Yammamoto playfully push him out of the kitchen . With the absent of Lambo , the kitchen become quiet once again . Yammamoto took a seat on a stool across the island where Sienna stands , he shift uncomfortable on his stool but Sienna is too concentrate on her things to notice .

' Ahem .' Ymmamoto fake a cough to gain her attention .

' Yeah ? ' Sienna answering without looking up , eyes still on the mixture .

_Well , at least I got her attention . _He hesitate a little before saying , ' ...Erm...just now ... at the training room... I'm sorry ...'

Finally looking up , Sienna smiled , ' It's okay , I don't mind . '

' You'll forgive me ? ' his voice full of suprise . He thought she will avoid him for the time being .

Sienna turned to him and chuckles , ' Forgive you ? Why ? You didn't do anything wrong . '

' But I tri-' his words go unheard as Sienna continue her sentences .

' We're friends , right ? ' _We could only be friend , nothing more . _She thought sadly but she keeps it in her heart .

_Friends ? _ Yammamoto stops for a while to think , his heart pains and his eyes filled with sadness as he look at Sienna . _I want to be more than a friend for you . _The sudden thought make him wonder for a while , _more than friend ? _

Getting no answer , Sienna ask , ' Yammamoto ? '

' Huh ? ... ' _If I being her friend means that I can stay by her side , then I will . _

' ...We are friends . ' he smiled brightly at her .

' Hey , do you need help ? I can lend you a hand . ' Yammamoto try to forget the pain in his heart for the moment .

' I advise you not . ' came a stranger voice .

Both of them look to the exit to find a figure with short , slightly wavy hair standing there .

' Hana-chan ? '

' Yo , Hana . '

' I advice you not to let him , ' Hana pointed to Yammamoto , ' touch anything in this kitchen . ' Hana says sternly to Sienna .

' Did I done anything wrong ? ' Yammamoto ask , he can't remember what he did to the kitchen .

' You don't remember ? You've burned the oven , set the curtain on fire , and ruined three pots when you **tried** to cook something . ' Hana fumed at the memories because the house was almost , almost on fire if she didn't worry and decided to check on him . _For someone who is good at making sushi , how did he make the kitchen in such mess ? _She then concluded that he only could make raw food .

' Seriously ? ' Sienna sweat dropped at Hana's words and look at Yammamoto to ask if it's true , and he only shrugged . _... good thing I didn't let you do anything. _

' Oh , yeah , I come to tell Yammamoto something . ' Hana says as she points at Yammamoto .

' Me ? '

' And maybe you too , Sienna .' She says and shift her finger to Sienna .

' Me ? ' Sienna says pointing to herself .

' Yeah , you see , Mukuro and Chrome's wedding was decided to held on this Sunday . So , they want to spend their last day as couple together on this Saturday , **and** Kyoko want us , as all of the famiglia to go out and breath the fresh air outside . '

' Sooo , you mean that we are going to disturb their last day together ? ' Yammamoto ask , confuse written on his face .

' No , what Kyoko meant was she want us to go out as not stay in the house all day , you can go anywhere you want . ' Hana patiently explain to the thick-headed guy .

' Everyone agree to go ? ' Sienna pop a question .

' Yes , even Hibari . ' answer Hana . _Because I-pin is going . _she thought silently in her heart .

' What are we gonna do ? ' Yammamoto not getting the situation .

' Ryohei will go on a date with me , same with most of the couple , Lambo will go to the amusement park with Fuuta , and you two can decide where you want to go .'

' What ? We're on our own ? ' Yammamoto and Sienna said in unision .

' Yeah ! ' chirpped Hana happily .

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

So here they are , standing in the middle of the busy town , in front of a water fountain .

' Why are we here ? ' Sienna ask , hoping to get a satisfying answer .

' Cause Kyoko want us to stay outdoor for the day ? ' Yammamoto end it with a question because he himself also not sure .

' Now , what are we gonna do ? ' she turn to face the rain guardian .

' Erm ... ' Yammamoto look up into the sky like it will give him an answer .

' Haih , never mind , let's just walk around here . '

' Ok . ' Yammamoto smiled at her and took Sienna's hand in his and begin to walk down the street .

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Flash back _

_All of the guardian has gather at the living room , some of them are chatting and the other are fooling around . One can say they are looking forward to enjoy themselves . _

_' Okay , is everyone here ? ' Kyoko ask to make sure . _

_' Yeah , I think it is . ' Haru say as she finished counting the heads . _

_' Then let's go ! ' Kyoko happily say and pull Tsuna and go on their date . _

_' Extreme date ! ' Ryohei shouted ._

_' Shut up ! You're so noisy ! ' Gokudera say to Ryohei but earned a smack in the head by Haru . _

_Hana could only sigh and walk out the mansion followed by Ryohei . Mukuro and Chrome already gone earlier saying that they're not going to waste their precious date with a bunch of idiots , of course , the last few words was said by Mukuro . Hibari also silently walk away with I-pin , hand in hand , to spend their day off . _

_' Eh .. we're going to walk to the amusement park ? ' Lambo complain , the thought of walking already make him feels tired . _

_' Kyoko-nee says that we need to excersice , and according to my calculation , we only need 10 minutes to reach there . ' Fuuta sweat dropped looking at a near-collasping Lambo . _

_Everyone already planned their day , but for two certain people who was informed at the last minute , they were left behind . _

_'...' _

_'...'_

_Looking at each other , they shrugged and walk out the mansion , blindly walk around and end up at the nearby town ._

XXXXXXXXXX

While pulling her , Yammamoto unconciously intertwined their hands together , but Sienna doesn't seem to care about it , in fact , she didn't resist . They continue to walk down the streets making a little conversation , they also attract many attentions from the people , murmuring how perfect couple they make .

' Ne , aren't you hungry ? ' Sienna is completely oblivious about the attentions they get and look up at Yammamoto with pleading eyes .

' Yeah , a bit . ' he says as he spotted a stall selling crepes . ' How about those , they look delicious . '

' What are those ? ' Sienna never ate a crepes before .

' Crepes , they're good , come on . ' he assured her .

5 minutes later , Sienna is seen happily munching down a large size crepes full of creams , strawberries and chocolate sauce . Yammamoto is siting on the same bench beside her , eating an equally large serving of crepe while eyes looking around for anything fun to do later .

' #$%& ! ' having a mouth full of food doesn't help her to speak clearly .

' Huh ? ' he ask looking at her , crepes long gone in the bottom of his stomach .

' It's good ! ' Sienna smile to him .

' Glad you like it , but you seems like you never eaten a crepe before ? ' Yammamoto ask her .

' Em , when I was small , my grandfather was very strict , so I never had a chance . ' _even now , I was force to do thing I don't like . _thought Sienna sadly in her heart .

His heart hurts when he sees Sienna like that , so he decide to lighten up the mood .

' Let's go . ' Yammamoto stand up and intertwined their hands once again .

' Where are we going ? ' Sienna also stands up and followed Yammamoto .

' Walking around , excercise is important after eating that much food . ' he say the latter seriously and cause Sienna to laugh . _Her smile makes me feels better . _He let out a small smile .

Along the way , they pass by a florist , a bookstore , boutique and many other shops . But one caught Sienna's eyes and she pull Yammamoto into the shop with her . Looking up at the sign , he realise that it is an accessory shop .

' I want to find something as a souvenir here . ' and Sienna let go of Yammamoto's hand and go deeper into the shop .

Yammamoto could only look at her back as she look around the shop and miss her hand in his . Sighing , Yammamoto slipped his hand into his pocket and stand there boringly , unintentionally attracts some attention from a bunch of teenage girls . When he was going to wait outside the shop , something stole his attention , it is a pendant . He walk closer and pick up the pendant to take a better look .

' Sir , this silver pendant is popular among couples . ' a worker approach him and say .

' Couples ? ' _he thinks Sienna and I are a couple ? _

' Yeah , you can buy it as a gift for your girlfriend there . ' Yammamoto doesn't know why , but hearing Sienna and him are a couple make him happy .

He later found out that the pendant can be opened and something small can fit in . _Maybe this can suprised her , _he smiles . ' Okay then , I'll buy this . '

The worker packed the pendant in a small box and gave it to Yammamoto , he put it in his pocket , thinking about giving her later . Shortly after , Sienna come out of the shop , empty handed .

' Didn't found the thing you want ? ' he state the obvious .

' Nothing special here . ' her voice was full of disappointment .

Time fled fast , it was already evening and the sky is painted with bright orange and red colour . They stay in silent and continue to stroll down the street , hands in hand and Sienna couldn't help but smile a little . After a little walk from the accessory shop , a stone bridge come into their view . The bridge was wide and there is a few benches in the middle for people to look into the river and relax .

' I didn't know there was a river here . ' Sienna look at the river in awe , it is shimmering in the evening sky .

' If you knew , then you would've eaten before the crepes , ' Yammamoto snickered and Sienna choose to ignore his comment , her attention focus on the small stall at the end of the bridge .

' What's a stall doing here ? ' Sienna ask .

' If you didn't notice , it's a shop selling locks . ' Yammamoto explain to her . She look at him , not getting his meaning . No choice , he motioned her to follow him and they end up on the bridge , facing the railing .

' Look closely . ' Yammamoto tell her . Still confused , Sienna look at the railing and gasped , thousands of locks were locked on the metal railing and it make it look like a normal stone railing .

' There's so much locks ! ' Sienna take a lock or two in her hand , ' But why they are doing this ? Is this some sort of design ? '

' You don't know ? ' Yammamoto look at her , seeing if she was joking . To his suprise , Sienna shook her head . ' I didn't know . '

_Did she live in a forest or something ? _running a hand through his hair in defeat , he explain , ' You see , many couples lock couple lock here to symbolize their everlasting love , and it became a hot spot for tourist . '

' Oh ... ' _look like it was fun _' Do you want to try ? ' Sienna turn to Yammamoto and ask innocently .

Yammamoto choked on nothing , ' Y..You mean the l..locks ? '

' Erm ... let's see what we can find there . ' she say pointing at the stall and starts walking towards it .

_Couple lock with Sienna ... _Yammamoto thought for a while and smiled brightly _... I like that . _And he follow her to the stall .

' Ne ojisan , what do you sells beside couple locks ? ' Sienna ask the old man in charge .

' Oh ? Young lady , thought you want to buy a couple lock with your boyfriend there ? ' the man say pointing to Yammamoto .

_Boyfriend ? Yammamoto ?_ Sienna blushed a little and deny , ' He is not my boyfriend . ' _But I hope he will . _

' Oh ? Really ? Sorry , sorry , anyway there's this here . ' the old man apologize for his rudeness and point to some boxes in the corner .

' What are those ? ' Yammamoto come into the picture and asked .

' This here is called memory box , you write something and put it inside this box and lock it with a key . Every box here is a pair and the key is different for every single one , so you don't need to worry other people will open your box , unless you give them the key . ' the old man explain .

' So there're two same key for every pair ? ' Yammamoto ask .

' No , like I've say , the key is different for every single one , but the design are the same for each pair . ' the old man answer him .

' Interesting . ' Sienna squats down and began to choose which design she wants .

' Do we keep the box ourselves ? ' Yammamoto let Sienna to choose .

' If you want , but most of them keep it here . ' the old man open a wooden box and inside was a few memory box , neatly placed .

' That is not very much . ' he unconciously slipped out the words , only realise it seconds after he spoke , ' Oh , I'm sorry , I didn't mean it . '

' Ha ha , never mind . ' the old man closed the box . ' These boxes are hand-made by me , so it's limited and many couples choose the locks , only a few choose the memory box , but some of them threw their box into the river , maybe sealing the secrets forever . '

' Throw into the river ? The water won't get in ? '

' Young man , these boxes waterproof and doesn't rust . '

' Aha ! Found it ! ' Sienna exclaim , hands holding a pair of silver coloured keys , the structure of the key is unique , similar yet different , and the end of the key was decorated with a sapphire blue snowflake .

' Young lady , you sure have good eyes , it's my favourite pair of keys . ' the old man say to her , voice full of amusement . Sienna laughed at the old man words . The old man takes out some paper and pens then give it to them . ' Write anything . '

Yammamoto pondered for a moment while Sienna took the pen and began writting in her piece of paper . Short after , he thought of something and scribble it on his paper , fold it and lock it in his box . He turn to face Sienna to see that she just put her paper inside and lock it . They gave it together to the old man .

' You don't want to throw it into the river , young man ? ' the old man joke and take the box from them , walk to the back of his stall to keep the boxes in the large wooden box .

Sienna ask Yammamoto , ' Why throw into the river ? '

' So that no one will know their secrets . Why don't you wait for me there , I will come afterwards . ' Yammamoto says to Sienna . She nodded and walk away from the stall , she stood near the railing and look into the river , thinking about something .

Seeing Sienna walked away , he ask the old man , ' Are you sure that no one can open that box ? '

' Your secret is safe with me . ' the old man say .

' Good then . ' Yammamoto paid him and bid farewell .

On the other hand , Sienna look at Yammamoto's direction to make sure he is still in the stall . She then took out the a golden pendant , _look at this pendant and you will remember your mission , _was what her grandfather said when he gave her , she breath in deeply , and throw it into the river . _Throw it in the river , so that no one will know your secret . _

' What are you doing ? ' Yammamoto says as he look at the spot where the pendant sank . She is slightly suprised he was there .

' Throw the sad memories away . ' Sienna say sadly .

' Even if it's like that , you don't have to throw away the key . ' Sienna look at him . _He think I throw away the key ? _ But she didn't say anything , just let it be .

Little did Yammamoto know , Sienna's another hand is clutching something , something silver and blue that shapes like a key .

XXXXXXXXXX

The dinner is as usual , only Kyoko ask everyone about their day , and Yammamoto just reply that they just walk around the nearby town . After the dinner he went into his room while the others practically do the same thing . Changing in his sleeping attire , the pendant he bought just now drop onto the floor . _Ahh , I forgot about this thing . _

Lying in his king-size bed , he held the pendant in his hand and look at it . The pendant was in a heart shape , silver in colour , and a long , thin chain attached to it . _This was suppose for Sienna , but I can't find a chance to give her ... What is the time ? _He turn his head toward the alarm clock placed on the side table . _9:45 pm ._ _It's still early , I can give it to her now . _

So , Yammamoto walk out to his balcony , to the other door at the other end . The glass door is slightly open , as if Sienna know he would come over .

Sienna mind is going to burst open for thinking so many things at once . _I threw away the pendant grandfather gave me , what did I do ? What if grandfather wants it back ? But how I gonna find it , maybe it's been swept away by the current ? Should I do a replica ? Can I make it in time ? When will I betray the Vongola ? ...Yeah ... I will betray them ... and they will hate me , __**he**__ will hate me ... _

But Sienna snap out of it when she heard soft footstep making its way towards her room , and it comes from the balcony , which means ... _him !_ She quickly close her eyes pretending she's asleep .

Yammamoto gently push open the glass door to allow himself in the room . He saw a figure at the bed , and it was no other than Sienna .

' Sienna ? ' he carefully call out , hoping that she is awake .

She flinched slightly at his voice but she didn't reply . Her movement was small but it didn't go unnoticeable by the sharp eyes of Yammamoto . _So , she know I'm here . _He smirked .

He slowly make his way to her side and sit on her bed , the bed sink because of the sudden weight . _What does he want ? _Sienna heart start to beat a bit faster than usual . Sensing her body tense up , he smiled , _still doesn't want to wake up ? _

He move a strand of hair from her face, hands gently brush again her cheeks , looking at her sleeping figure , he slowly lean towards her and , placed a light kiss on her lips . Sienna's eyes immediately flung open .

' W..What are you d..doing ? ' she stammered , Yammamoto was just inches apart when she open her eyes .

' Wake you up . ' he answer with a grin .

' F..For what ? ' Sienna could only look into his brown orbs at this close distance .

' This . ' and she felt something cold land on her neck , and she knew it was a pendant . Sienna use her elbow to sit up and use another hand to take the silver pendant for a closer look .

' It's beautiful . For me ? ' Sienna point to herself and look at Yammamoto , waiting for an answer .

' Yeah , I saw it in the accessory shop earlier and thought it suits you , so I bought it for you . ' he is happy to know that she liked it .

' Thanks ! ... But why it's in a heart shape ? ' her curiousity made her ask , but her eyes back to the pendant . A rose design was carved on the surface .

If other people ask him the same question , he would feel embarassed and simply made up an excuse . But if it's Sienna who ask , his answer is different , ' Because I like you . '

The sudden confession cause her to look up , and Yammamoto grab the chance and capture her mouth in his , in a passionate kiss . Sienna could only close her eyes and enjoy it .

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Today is the day .

Sienna cannot sleep well because of the sudden confession last night , she couldn't help but toss around her bed all night thinking about the kiss , holding the pendant in her hand and replay the scene over and over again in her head . Her heart felt warm when she think of it . _His lips was so warm , on mine ... _

Blushing like a red tomato , Sienna shake off the embarassing thought and quickly get dressed . She wore an elegant baby blue dress that has little diamonds decorating the waist and it ends above her knee , she then braid her hair to look more presentable .

Standing in front of the mirror , looking at her reflection , she couldn't help but felt that something is missing . _Dress , check . Hair , check . Shoes , check . Accessories... not in sight . Oh yeah ! I have to put on something ! _

Looking around her room , Sienna saw the silver pendant Yammamoto gave her . Holding it , she remember his words that haunted her all night , ..._I love you ._

_But it's impossible . _

Slipping the silver pendant around her neck , she walk out from her room .

Yammamoto closed the knob of his door , he just come out of his room and his eyes immediately find it's way to the door next to his . He stood there for a while before leaning against the wall beside her door and waits for her . _Will she say reject me ? If it's like this , can we still be friends ? _ suddenly he feel scared to face Sienna .

She push open the door and was shocked to see Yammamoto waiting for her outside her room . Sienna blushed when she saw the swordman .

' M..Morning .. ' Sienna say to Yammamoto while blushing .

' ... ' he snapped out of his thought when he heard her voice . When he wanted to greet her , his eyes spotted something around her neck , it was the silver pendant he gave her the night before .

' Yammamoto ? ' Sienna look up at him and saw him looking at the pendant .

' You ... ? ' Yammamoto asked her , trying to hide his excitement , but failed miserably when a wide smile formed on his face .

Sienna's blush deepen , and she look away .

' ..I..I..I ... ... ' she couldn't find a word to say .

' So you agree ? ' Yammamoto waited patiently for Sienna's answer .

' I.. just... think that ...this pendant goes well with my dress . '

Yammamoto laughed at her reply because he know better . She pouted at his reaction .

' Then I'll wait for you , until you say yes . ' he tease her but his voice full of determination . Blushes found their ways to her cheeks again , Sienna avert her eyes and look anyway but him , and she miss the bright smile he gave her , but he didn't care , for he swear he will get her heart someday . Unknown to him , she silently says in her heart ,

_...I'll wait for you . _

XXXXXXXXXX

In the church , guests are pouring in .

The church is spacious , enough to fit in hundred of tables , each family is assign to their table by someone helping there .

Meanwhile in the dressing room , Chrome is sitting in front of the mirror , nervously clutching her wedding gown . She looks gorgeous today , with a custom-made white and lilac wedding gown that fit her frame perfectly , a little make up , and her hair being braided and rest on her shoulder .

' Chrome-chan , don't be so nervous . ' Kyoko says with her sweet voice .

' That's right ! Today is your big day Chrome , you should be more confidence ! ' Hana encourage her .

' What if I mess up ? What if I trip ? What if ... '

' Daijoubu , you already reherse the ceremony a lot of time , you won't mess up . ' Haru say with her usual cheerful tone .

' But ... ' Chrome try to say something but was cut in by either Kyoko or Haru , then the slight argument turn into encouragement for the uncertain bride .

Sienna smile at the scene , _friends support you when you are uncertain , huh ? ... I hope I can get a friend like that ... _She continue to watch them , but this time , her smile was replace by a sad one .

Out of the conner of her eye , she saw I-pin sneak out of the dressing room , _no wonder she is so quiet just now , where did she wants to go ? _Curiousity made Sienna follow I-pin towards the door and peep through the small crack . She didn't prepare for what's she going to see .

Through the narrow view , Sienna can see I-pin walking down the hallway , and stop in front of a black figure , much further from the dressing room . Sienna squints her eyes to take a better look . _Was there a person there before ? ... Wait ... isn't that ... Hibari Kyouya ? What is he doing here ? _

Hibari was leaning against the wall when he saw I-pin coming towards his direction . From the room , Sienna could see Hibari slipped a hand on I-pin's waist , pulling her closer , and give her a light peck on the lip , with a small smile formed on his lips . _I didn't know the cold , expressionless cloud could smile , guess I-pin did a great job there . _

However , the thought was cut by Hana when she notice her looking through the crack .

' Sienna , what are you looking at ? ' the question make the girls' attention towards her .

' N..Nothing . ' she quickly close the door .

' I'm sure you're looking at something ... or someone ? ' Hana smirk and tease her .

' N..No , ..um... I have to go ... um... check on the outside ! ' and Sienna slipped away leaving Kyoko shouting where is she going .

Coming out of the room , walking quite a distance until she come to the main door towards the big hall where the wedding will be held . Standing in front of it , Sienna could see a long white carpet , sides decorated by indigo petals starting from the door and end at the altar . There are also a picture of Mukuro and Chrome's wedding photo and the guest list by the side of the door .

Nothing to do , she walk up to the list and scan it with her sapphire orbs . When her eyes land on two words , she froze . _What are they doing here ? _

Guest List

CEDEF

Varia Famiglia

Chiaravone Famiglia

Bovino Famiglia

Simon Famiglia

Tomaso Famiglia

Arcobaleno

Millefiore Famiglia

Gesso Famiglia

_Bertesca Famiglia_

...

...

The list go on and on but her eyes stuck at the name , Bertesca Famiglia , **her **famiglia .

XXXXXXXXXX

Yammamoto sign , finally escape the waiting room he just came out from . The thought of Mukuro still fooling around when it's his wedding day make him sweat dropped . _Now , where should I go ? ... Maybe I'll go and wait for the wedding to start . _Walking to the hall , he recognised Sienna with her blue hair standing out from others . She is standing in front of the guest list , but she seem to be a bit stiff .

' Sienna , what's wrong ? ' Yammamoto say as he stand beside her .

' ... Um... ' She point to the list and ask , ' ... Are they all your allies ? ' _Please say no , say no ..._

' Sort of . But some are not , yet , Tsuna wants to ally with them so he invites them to this wedding . ' he addes the latter when he notice Sienna tense up .

' Oh , I see .. ' she seem to drift off .

Yammamoto wants to ask Sienna why she ask him , but then decide if she wants to tell him she will . Shrugged it away , he smirk and grab Sienna by the waist and pull her with him into the hall . She was suprised by the sudden contact by soon began to relax in his arms , they chat and joke a little if it's like the conversation earlier hasn't happen before . However the chit chat stop when the hall is full of guest , meaning that the wedding will start soon , so Yammamoto press a light kiss on Sienna's cheek that cause her to blush furiously , and he went off to join up with Tsuna and the other .

As the Vongola Tenth , Tsuna stand on the altar along with his guardian , Gokudera , Yammamoto , Ryohei , Lambo , and Hibari who went missing a while ago , while the Ninth stand in the center of the altar , being the one who will be marrying them . The groom , Mukuro is standing in front of Ninth and facing the door , waiting for his bride .

Yammamoto can have a good view of the guest from where he is standing and he scan over the room to make sure that no one will disturb the wedding . However , his eyes landed on Sienna , who is being pestered by Kyoko and Haru , for them have saw she being kiss on the cheek by Yammamoto , and he can see Hana only add fuel to the fire .

The wedding song has been play , everyone stop whatever they're doing and stand up . Slowly the door open , and an angelic-like Chrome is in the view .

Yammamoto could see from the corner of his eyes , Mukuro is smiling like an idiot , _well , who wouldn't be happy if they are going to marry to their loved one . _He turns his attention to Chrome , she walk slowly , one step at a time towards Mukuro , a bright smile decorating her face , and she looks more beautiful with her new found confidence .

_Will I be the one standing there and waiting for my love walking to me one day ? _Yammamoto thought and unconciously shift his gaze to the blunette , only to see her walking out of the door quietly .

_Where is she going ? _Yammamoto wants to chase after her but something in him told him not to . While he is debating whether he should or not , he did not notice that the ceremony has ended until the bride and groom got overcrowded with people congratulating them and one of them push him a bit to the side , making him snap out from his thought .

Yammamoto hastily tell Tsuna that he had something to do and make his way through the crowd and towards the door , he was worry about Sienna .

XXXXXXXXXX

When the wedding song has been played , everyone stand up . Sienna feels happy for her friend , seeing her found her happiness . _I wonder will I be walking down the aisle to the one I love ? _She then smile sadly , _no , that's impossible , I'm meant to be a puppet forever , _she thought sadly and eyes move to the direction where the Bertesca Famiglia was standing . She is somehow suprised when she meet her grandfather's eyes , and he's gesturing her to go out so he can talk to her .

Silently , Sienna left Kyoko , Haru and Hana and went straight to the door , she felt that someone is watching her but she shake it off . She open the door and saw there's a shadow at the far end of the hallway , closing the door behind her , she walk towards the shadow .

' Well , looks like my granddaughter has act her part very well . ' the shadow turns out to be Sienna's grandfather and the head of Bertesca Famiglia , Banchiza .

' Yes , grandfather . ' Sienna could only say yes . She couldn't told him that she has grow attached to the Vongola and this was not just only acting , but if she said that , her grandfather wouldn't care and will force her to get the information he wanted , even if it'll hurt her .

' Do you realise how long we've waited for your information ? ' Banchiza say growling at her .

' I'm sorry , grandfather . '

' You should be . I'll be giving you one more week , and you - ' he cannot finish his sentence when it was cut by Sienna .

' One week ? No , please give me more time ! ' _I want to stay there longer . _

' Silence ! Don't you dare to fight back ! You will come back to us with the information in a week time ! '

' ... '

' And I expect important information from you . '

' ...Yes , grandfather . '

Looking at his granddaughter , Banchiza scowled and walked away leaving Sienna standing alone there in the dark . Her grandfather's leaving footstep enchoing in the empty hallway , and her silent tears go unheard .

When she trying to straighten herself , wiping the tears away from her eyes , she heard a voice that she doesn't want to hear now .

' Sienna ! '

' Sienna , why did you went out ? ' Yammamoto caught up with her , but he couldn't see her expression as her back was facing him .

' N..Nothing . ' Sienna tried to say it with her normal tone but she failed miserably , and it did not go unnoticed by Yammamoto . He put his hand on her shoulder and gently turn her around to face him , but he only meet with red puffy eyes .

' What happened ? What's wrong ? Why are you crying ? ' he ask with a soft voice , like a whisper .

' I..It's ... n..nothing , I..I'm ..fine . ' She choked out the words .

Yammamoto slowly raised his hands and gently wiped away the tears that falls from her eyes . His gesture shocked her , never she had someone that cared so much about her , not even her family . She wanted to lean into his touch , but her mind and body says otherwise as she gently push away his hands .

Sienna took a few deep breath , force the tears back and flashed Yammamoto a smile , but it didn't reach her eyes .

' Thanks , I'm fine now ,you can go back . '

_Just go away , leave me alone . _

Sienna was not expecting a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist , pulling her closer to him , her hands is on his chest and she starts to fight back , trying to get out of his embrace .

' Don't push me away . '

Sienna immediately stop upon hearing Yammamoto's voice . The words break the wall she try so hard to built around her into pieces . _Why don't you just leave me alone ? Why don't you just leave ? Why did you come back ? I don't want to hurt you ... _

Sienna couldn't control her tears , and it's threatening to burst anytime soon .

' You can cry if you want . ' _Don't act tough when you're crumbling inside . _

Yammamoto murmur in her ears , and that's all she need to burry her head in his shoulders and cry out all her emotion , tears soaking his shirt wet but he didn't mind , all he care for is the fragile blunette in front of her right now , crying in his arms .

_You know , you can tell me whatever is making you cry , I'll try my best to solve it . _Yammamoto thought while gently patting her back , soothing her , little did he know , if he know the reason for her to cry , he will be torn between both sides , and whatever his decision is , he is bound to hurt both .

XXXXXXXXXX

**Author notes : Hi everyone~~ sorry for the late update , but I'll try to update faster next time before the school starts . And if you all can , can you please comment ? I need to know if I had to do any improvement or you've any idea to add in it . I'll welcome all sorts of comment . Thanks for reading !**


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXX

It is been six days since the incident .

After that night , Yammamoto and Sienna's relationship had became more closer . But lately Sienna is acting a bit strange , she always ask about things about his famiglia . Whenever he question her , she avoid the subject quickly , and if he insists , her eyes will be full of sorrow and he couldn't bare to see it , so he drop it .

These days , Yammamoto often come to her room , scared that she will cry alone at night and Sienna ask him to lay beside her . At night , they were sleeping against each other , but they will always end up in each other's arms in the morning . They both found it relaxing and easier to sleep in each other arms , so they start to sleep together that night since . Right now , they are lying on the bed in Sienna's room , him hugging her from behind .

Yammamoto could feel that Sienna has yet asleep although her back is facing him , so he pull her closer and hug her tighter ,and put his chin on her shoulder to see what is she doing .

Sienna is holding the silver pendant but her eyes was far away , deep in thought . _It's been a week , should I go home ? If not , will they come and force me back ? _ However , she is interrupt by the force pulling her closer to certain someone .

' Can't sleep ? ' Yammamoto whisper in her ear .

' Just thinking . ' Sienna softly replys .

He look over her shoulder and saw the pendant in her hands .

' Thinking about what ? '

' Nothing . ' Sienna place the silver pendant on the table and turn around to cuddle with Yammamoto , ' Good night . '

He knew that she is avoiding his question , but he didn't press it further . Mentally signing , he give a light peck on her lip and murmur in her ear , ' Good night , sweetheart . '

Sienna smiled at his words and close her eyes , slowly drifted off to dreamland , but before that a thought lingering in her mind .

_A silent good bye probably will not hurt him so much . _

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning is in it's usual routine , bickering and teasing coming from each other was heard at the dining table . After that , it was still usual .

Until in the late evening , when the skies starts to turn orange in colour , something happens .

**BANG BANG BANG **

The loud sound draw their attention and the whole famiglia rushed out the mansion with weapons attached to their sides . Upon opening the door , smokes greet them instead of people .

' Haha , I've come to pick up my precious granddaughter ! '

A voice was heard but Tsuna and the guardian couldn't see the person who spoke because of the smokes blinding their eyes . Among them , a figure shiver slightly at the moment the voice reached her ears , a voice that control her all these years . _Why is he here ? _

Although they couldn't identify the enemy , Tsuna speaks with confidence in his voice .

' I believe I do not know of your granddaughter ! Now show yourself ! '

' I am certain that she is among you . '

The smoke starts to clear and the Vongola famiglia can see their enemy clearly , it is the Bertesca famiglia .

' Eh ?! Among us ? ' Haru was shocked as she looked around frantically .

' Who is it ? Tell us ! ' being a short tempered person as he is , Gokudera raised the G's archery and aims it at the enemy , ready to fire any time .

' Hahaha ! You fool ! ' Banchiza laughed wickedly . ' Now ! Come to me , my cute little granddaughter ! '

To their bewilderment , Sienna stepped out a little , slowly but surely to the Bertesca famiglia .

' No way , there's no way that Sienna-chan will betray us ! '

Kyoko held Sienna's wrist and attempted to stop her from going , but Sienna gently shrugged it off .

_Please just leave me . _

' That's right ! Maybe you threatened her , she had no choice ! '

_No ... I did it on my own will . _

' We will never let you take Sienna away from us ! '

_...Let me go ... _

' Sienna will never betray us ! She is a part of the family ! '

' Haha ! Never betray you ? Part of the family ? ' Banchiza looked at them ridiculously , ' This is bullshit ! Sienna , tell them the truth ! '

' ... '

_I couldn't , I can't , I wouldn't ... _Sienna continue to walk slowly , but there is hesistant in her footsteps .

' Tell them ! Tell them it's true ! Tell them that you are in the Bertesca famiglia ! ' Banchiza is forcing her to say so that the Vongola brats can be satisfied .

' ... '

_Grandfather , how could you ? How could you do that to me ? _

' Tell them ! Sienna ! ' He continue to drive her into a corner .

Then suddenly , an oh-so-familiar voice rang at her ears , the voice that would gently wake her up every morning , it echo through all the noises , and everybody stop saying anything . The famiglia know that the two has an unusual relationship , if there is anyone who can stop Sienna , it will be Yammamoto .

' Sienna , is this true ? ' Yammamoto's voice was soft , but he got her attention .

The voice is like a magic spell , stopping her movement almost in an instant . Sienna took a deep breath and maintain her composure .

Nothing . No answer was heard . Yammamoto could only hear her breathing although they had quite a distance between them . Banchiza and Tsuna tense , as all the other people does , they were eager for Sienna's answer .

' Sienna , is this true ? ' He repeat , this time more louder , but more colder .

Still , back facing him , Sienna parted her lips and say ,

' It's true . ' , she wanted to turn around and tell him eye to eye , but she afraid the tears will fall without her permission .

The two simple words coming out from her mouth was like thunder striking their brains , they remain statue .

' ...Then , can I ask you one last question ? ' Yammamoto says , his voice trembling .

' ... ' Sienna closed her eyes , like it would help to prevent the tears from falling . _What ? _

Taking her silence as a permission , Yammamoto softly ask ,

' What am I to you ? '

Her eyes shot open , the tears that she fought so hard back to her eyes now falling down her rosy cheeks , she couldn't control them anymore . After what it seems like eternity , she use a voice , colder than the winter breeze , and reply ,

' For me ... you are merely a tool . '

And those words like a shiny , sharp blade , pierced through Yammamoto's heart , and it bleed , and form a wound that could never be healed .

' Let's go , grandfather . ' Sienna coldly says and look at Banchiza , tears still falling out .

' No , wait , let me have some fun . ' Banchiza smirked at the sight of the frozen Vongola guardians . _Look at them ! So weak ! This is the best chance to kill them !_

The murderous intent emitting from his eyes was noticed by Sienna as she was looking at him . He draws out a swords from one of his guard and charged straight into the target he was closest to , which is Lambo . Her eyes widen and she had no time to draw her staff to block his sudden attack .

**Zasssss **the sound of sword piercing through flesh could be heard .

**Drip Drip Drip **a few drops of blood dripping onto the ground , creating a calming sound in the erie silence .

Everyone come to their sense , in the view , Banchiza was holding a sword , Lambo was on the ground and shaking , the sword that pass through her body stop right in front of Lambo's eyes . Banchiza eyes widen in realisation as Sienna collaspe to the ground .

She blocked it with her body .

Seing one of his family got hurt , Tsuna immediately goes into Hyper Dying Will Mode and charged to the enemy , the rest of the guardians follow suit . The Bertesca famiglia also drew their weapons to defend themselves and at the same time also fight them with all their might .

Yammamoto could only stand there , watching the scene unfold before his eyes . _...Sienna ... why ? Didn't you betray us ? Why ? Why did you block it ? Why ? Why ? ..._

A tear found it's way down his cheek , then all hell break loose .

On the battlefield , one could see a swordman going on a rampage , eyes no longer fill with the kindness it always hold , instead it was full of misery , sadness , and anger . He slaughter anyone who come into his range , dark blue flames dancing on his sword as he kill .

Amist the chaos , the enemy manage to retrieve Sienna's unconcious body and retreat , while the Vongola guardian stoped Yammamoto's berserk by knocking him out .

XXXXXXXXXX

After the chaos , in the Bertesca's infirmary .

Sienna is lying on the white bed , blood cleaned away from her body , her waist was bandanged , her face was pale , but fortunately , her condition is stable .

' What happen ? Who did that nasty wound on her ? ' the doctor in charge ask Banchiza , who now in a clean pair of clothes .

' I did it . ' , the doctor shot the head of family a look and Banchiza snap at her lightly , ' What ? You care about her ? '

The doctor sigh and look away , ' Never thought you would've hurt your own granddaughter . '

' She blocked it herself ! If she didn't , one of those Vongola brats will be die by now ! ' he hissed angrily .

' But still , you could halt . ' the doctor try to defend for the unconcious girl lying on the bed .

' Who cares if she's hurt ? She's not even my granddaughter ! ' Banchiza was seriously pissed off now , and the truth slipped off his mouth before he could even stop it .

' ...What ... did you say ? ' the female doctor widen her eyes .

Realising there's no way to take back his words , Banchiza told her the truth .

' She's just an orphan I picked up on the streets when she was young , I figure she would be useful in the future , so I took her in and let her become my granddaughter . '

' ... That's just so cruel . ' the doctor says .

' Shut up ! Who do you think you are ? Just do your job and treat the brat until she wakes up , I still have many things for her to do ! ' with that , Banchiza stormed out the infirmary .

Looking back at the blunette on the bed , the kind doctor couldn't help but feel pity about her . But she had no choice , after all , she is just a doctor in this household . Shaking her head , she walk out the infirmary carrying clothes and cottons full of bloods , mumbling about fate and cruel .

Unknown to anyone , a tear slide down Sienna's eyes , she slowly open her eyes , she happen to be overheard the conversation between the two of them . Now she know the truth , she wants no more than running out of this family , and she decide to do it when all the people are asleep , which is midnight .

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of cricket can be heard from the garden outside .

Sienna slowly sits up , prying off the tube that connects to her arm , she tip toe to the door . Once she confirms the area was clear , she carefully make her way to the outside , trying her best not to make the wound open up .

When she sense someone was walking towards her direction , she sprinted out the Bertesca ground as silently as she could and into the nearby forest .

Sienna didn't stop running although she felt a sharp pain coming from her waist , she knew her wound was opening , but she keep running and running with all her might , hand clutching her waist trying to ease the pain . She continue running until she stumbled and crashed on the ground , a wet sensation on her fingers , she knew blood are starting to drip .

Suddenly , she felt something drop on her face , something cold . She look up to find that small droplets starting to fall from the sky . _So it starting to rain huh ? _

Sienna let out her palm to catch the falling rain drops , only to slip away through her fingers . _It's just like that night . _Memories of the past started to fill her mind .

Shaking her head lightly , she brought herself back to the reality . The liitle drizzle just now had suddenly become a downpour and to make the matter worst , the temperature has dropped drastically .

_I need to find some shelter ..._

Sienna stands up and looked around , hoping to find a place that can keep her warm . She didn't bother to use her hands to shelt her from the rain , instead , she wraped her arms around her wounds , hoping that it will not get worst under this kind of weather .

She blindly walk in the thick forest , she couldn't see her path clearly as the mist blind her eyes .

Pain and cold was what Sienna was feeling now , how she wish **he** was here with her , at least her heart will be free from pain and cold .

Lost in her thought , she unconciously walk to the edge of a slope . Due to the heavy rain , the soil has become muddy and made the road slippery , Sienna stepped on it and she couldn't balance herself and fell .

' AAAaaahhh ! '

Sienna silde down the slope with high speed and she stop when her body collide with a huge rock in the middle of the slope . Her body lying limply on the wet grassy ground , eye lid half open . The fall from the slope had reaped open her wound , blood flowing out and mix with the rain , forming a small light red stream down the slope .

_Uhh ... Am I still alive ? _ The pain was too intense that Sienna was feeling numb . She tried to move but fail , and her eye lid felt heavy than usual .

_...So sleepy ... can I sleep now ? ... maybe I won't wake up again ..._

' Ya...mma...moto... '

' I...sorry... '

Sienna mumbled before the darkness consume her .


End file.
